


All dressed up

by MonsterLover2018



Category: Original Work
Genre: Biting, Corset, F/F, Zombie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 12:58:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16873332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonsterLover2018/pseuds/MonsterLover2018





	All dressed up

You always thought she was beautiful, even after she died. You thought she was beautiful even after she had clawed her way out of her grave and came up the front door. Her skin was graying and her hair was matted but she still smiled when you opened the door. You were shocked when she came shambling in, asking if you were making dinner because something smelled amazing. You were sure at first it was a dream but it really wasn’t. Next morning you woke up and you could hear the shower running as she stepped out, complaining about all of the dirt under her fingernails and hair. After a few weeks you finally settled on how to get her the food she needed without her eating you alive and life settled to as normal as it could be with your girlfriend now being the living dead. Thankfully you made enough to not have to worry about her eating your brains out in the middle of the night.

When you came home and set the grocery bags down, you didn’t notice her sitting at the kitchen table. A subtle cough brought your eyes up, following up the slope of her legs to that lovely green corset tightened around her midsection. “Um…Hi babe.” You mumbled, definitely more focused on her then the groceries now melting on the counter. She smiled, standing up. The pretty lace pantie hid nothing to the imagination, and the corset hand your body stirring. “I hope you don’t mind, I ordered it with your card~” She said, stroking long grey fingers up her narrow sides. The corset pulled it all in tight and thin and pushed everything just right. “I know we’ve been talking about it, but tonight maybe?” She purred. You’d been talking about her biting you, how you’d been into it before and in all the movies it had changed someone. “I thought we could make it fun.” You move to kiss her, pulling her close to feel the silk fabric over her sides, the sharp curve from the strings pulled tight. “Mmmm, I’ll take that as a yes~” She purrs, heading up the stairs. You hurriedly put up the groceries that will go bad if they are left out and rush upstairs, shedding clothes on the way. 

You’re much happier to see she had slipped off her panties, laying out on the bed with a large smile. You crawl on top of her and immediately feel the sting of teeth on your shoulder. The hot burning on your skin as she bites down on your shoulder. You pull her close, feeling the hard strips in the corset and the bend in her waist. “You taste good~” She murmurs as she licks the little bit of blood off the bite wound on your shoulder. You roll over on the bed as she slowly opens up your shirt, kissing and nipping at your breasts, kissing and nipping till she gets to your ribs, taking another deep bite. You moan as the pain mixes with pleasure and you shiver as her cold fingers work on your jeans, pulling at the zipper and tugging down. More hot and heated bites leaving a long stinging trail from your neck to your thighs as she takes another bite from your skin. You feel a long shiver down your spine. This time you guess you wouldn’t mind being eaten alive.


End file.
